Body Guard
by dragonflame715
Summary: Aiya Namikaze lost her father at a young age, she was raised and trained by body guards, wanting nothing more than to find her father's killer and take over his legacy, she becomes the best at her job when she's 16 years old, now she has to help protect someone from the very man who killed her father, falling for the man she's protecting isn't part of the job description either.


I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

I hope you all like it I'm redoing all of my other stories or getting rid of them I haven't decided yet on all of them.

Aiya is the female version of Naruto.

"_Daddy why do all these people look so mean? Are they mad at someone?" A little girl about the age of 5 with shining blonde hair and big curious blue eyes asked holding her father's hand as they walked through a building one day _

"_You could say that Aiya but one thing I want you to always remember no one will hurt you here, you'll always be safe" Aiya's dad said his blue eyes filled with worry and determination _

"_Okay daddy but why are we here?" Aiya asked confused_

"_Daddy's just got something to do for a bit then we can go home okay?" The blonde said as another man walked out of the door _

"_Minato they're waiting" The man said not even sparing a glance at Aiya._

"_Just give me a minute Hiashi" Minato said turning back to his daughter._

"_Okay kiddo I want you to go down that hall right there and look for someone named Kakashi he has silver hair I'll be with you soon okay?" Minato said as Aiya nodded her head reluctantly_

"_Promise not to take long daddy?" Aiya asked not liking to be in a place she didn't know without someone she knew._

"_Promise now hurry along" Minato said before giving his daughter a kiss and a hug before she smiled_

"_Love you daddy" Aiya said before running off not knowing that would be the last time she ever saw her dad alive again. _

**That dream again? **A 16 year old Aiya thought as she went to answer the door to her room knowing only people bothered her when she had a job. It has been 11 years since her father was killed and 10 years since she was allowed to stay at the base instead of the orphanage. Her father, Minato Namikaze was the leader of this underground business which would usually range from assassinations to body guarding but it was only for justice it was done. She had been determined to join as soon as she found out this was all she had left of her father and was going to take the place of leader in about 5 years.

"**Yes yes I'm coming" **Aiya said before opening the door to reveal a black haired boy with black eyes and a very pale skin.

"**Boss says you have a mission" **Sai said emotionlessly like always but in his eyes you could see a very little bit of annoyance probably having been woken up as well.

"**(Sigh) Alright I'll be there in 5 minutes"** Aiya said before Sai nodded and left as Aiya shut her door. Great another mission right after she just finished off killing a pedophile that got off on parole for molesting 6 kids. Going back to her room Aiya grabbed her normal orange and black tank top that showed a little of her stomach, her black pants, and her black trench coat like her father's old one but this one was black with orange flames and kanji on the back in orange for Kitsune.

(In the office 10 minutes earlier)

"**Sir there is someone here requesting a body guard shall I let them in?" **Ino the secretary asked in the doorway of the leader's office

"**hmm? Sure sure bring them in" **Kakashi the leader said putting his orange book down which was really porn but no one bothered to comment anymore. Kakashi took over as leader right after Minato was killed and was the one who finally let Aiya into the building after she kept running away to here and to that room. The one where her father, his mentor was killed in cold blood

"**So are you the one who is requesting one of my ninja?" **Kakashi asked everyone referring to themselves as ninja, it took away the men and women aspect of the whole thing most people want men to work for them more than women and once a person is chosen they cannot be changed no matter what.

"**Yes sir my name is Madara Uchiha" **The man said shaking kakashi's hand

"**Kakashi Hatake now why are you in need of one of my ninja?" **Kakashi asked after he motioned for Madara to take a seat.

"**You see it is not for me but for my nephew, his parents don't care nor does his brother but he is being targeted by a man that goes by the name of Danzo for reasons we have yet to figure out" **Madara said

"**Yes I know of that rat bastard now what does Itachi's parents think of this?" **Kakashi asked

"**They don't know and I would like to keep it that way if possible it would cause complications for everyone if they knew." **Madara said

"**Hmm that can be done, now is there any specific qualities you are wanting with my ninja?" **Kakashi asked already knowing who he was going to pick she needed to do this that bastard killed his mentor 11 years ago he knew she wouldn't do anything stupid but get her revenge as well.

"**I would prefer someone who can easily merge into my nephew's life where no questions would be asked, nor raise suspicion. I am not picky on whether or not they are female or male as long as they can protect my nephew."** Madara said as Kakashi nodded his head

"**I have the perfect person and if you would like I can have her spar with someone to reassure you she can do her job" **Kakashi said

"**That would be perfect" **Madara said relieved that someone would be able to help protect his nephew from Danzo and hopefully his family. He never agreed with how his brother Fugaku ran things in his home always pushing his sons to be the best which turned them cold and heartless and the man's wife was the true meaning of bitch she always favored Sasuke, Itachi's little brother and ignored Itachi but Fugaku pushed Itachi more and more each day. Itachi was hardly ever beaten but there were times where Madara had to come over after getting a phone call from his injured nephew and take him out of that house. Itachi was only 17 so he could not leave home yet having another year to go but sometimes Madara even wondered if the boy would leave then, so Sasuke wouldn't have to go through what he did.

"**Ino, can you send Sai to go get Aiya for me? she has a mission" **Kakashi asked through the phone

"**Yes sir" **Ino said before going to wake up her boyfriend knowing he would be asleep and the only one who could really wake up Aiya without her pitching a fit. Sai and Aiya practically grew up together here after she was finally allowed to stay and he living here his whole life not knowing how to show emotion or even learn until she showed up.

(10 minutes later)

"**(Yawn) you called for me teach?" **Aiya asked entering the room, not caring if there was a client or not she was tired damn it and she was going to show it.

"**Yes Aiya sorry for waking you but I think you would like to have this mission"** Kakashi said almost laughing at how much attention she was paying now.

"**Continue please teach" **Aiya said to Kakashi knowing she was the only one who could get by with calling him that since he did teach her almost everything he knew the rest she learned from others.

"**Well this is Madara Uchiha, whom is in need of a body guard for his nephew" **Kakashi said earning a blank look from Aiya

"**Sorry teach but what does this have to do with me?" **Aiya asked not getting the hint anyone else could do this mission

"**You didn't let me finish he needs protecting from Danzo**_**" **_Kakashi said as her mood suddenly darkened

"**I'll do it"** Aiya said without hesitation

"**Great Mr. Uchiha here** **would like to test your skills if you don't mind"** Kakashi said as Aiya produced a feral grin

"**I'll go get them then meet you in the training arena in 5" **Aiya said as she left the room

"**So what do you think?" **Kakashi asked as they headed to the training arena with Madara

"**She's interesting but if I may ask why does she call you teach and everyone else calls you, boss?"** Madara asked

"**Well that's because I taught her growing up after her father was killed and she wouldn't listen anyways" **Kakashi explained as they entered the training arena only to be greeted with the sight of Aiya, a boy wearing an all green jumpsuit, A black haired boy with pale skin and a girl with short almost boy like blood red hair and a tattoo kanji of love on her forehead.

"**Teach can you start us off? "** Aiya asked as the others got into positions

"**One…Two…..Three…..GO" **Kakashi said before they all launched themselves at each other.

"**Sorry Lee you're out" **Kakashi said as Aiya tapped him twice on the back, Sai was next leaving only the red head and Aiya.

"**are we going all out?" **Aiya asked the red head

"**Hell yea" **Gaara the red head said before the spar became more intense yet no one seemed worried.

"**So what'd you think?"** Kakashi asked Madara once Aiya and Gaara collapsed from exhaustion 30 minutes later.

"**Very impressive" **Madara said as Aiya got up, helping Gaara in the process, walking over to the three.

"**That was fun"** Aiya said with a grin

"**You are very good" **Madara said making Aiya smile

"**Thanks I've learned from the best" **Aiya said

"**Alright let's get down to business" **Kakashi said as they got back to the office Aiya taking a seat on the end of his desk which was silently labeled as her seat.

"**Aiya you are going to be protecting Itachi from Danzo until the target can be eliminated"** Kakashi said as she handed Aiya a file on the one she would be protecting having Ino look up information on him when they were watching Aiya spar.

_Name: Itachi Uchiha_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: Male_

_Birthday: June 9__th_

_Family: Mom: Mikoto Uchiha_

_ Dad: Fugaku Uchiha_

_ Brother: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Cousin: Shushi, Tobi, and Obito Uchiha_

_ Uncle: Madara and Izuna Uchiha_

_Hair: Long black hair with two long bangs in front of his face._

_Eyes: black uchiha eyes red when angered_

_School- Konoha university_

_Classes- Mondays and wensdays_

_Schedule: 8 am- Advanced Business_

_ 12 pm- Advanced Science_

_ 2 pm – Advanced English_

_Friends- Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Konan Akatsuki_

_Pein Akatsuki_

_Hidan_

_Kakuzu_

_Deidara_

_Sasori Akasuna_

"**Let me guess, get into his life not raising any questions and don't give anything away right?" **Aiya asked as Kakashi nodded taking the folder back

"**Yeah think you can do it?"** Kakashi asked

"**Teach who do you think you're talking to?" ** Aiya asked giving the man a look

"**Okay okay I get it now how are you going to get into his life?" **Kakashi asked

"**I will go to Itachi's school posing as a transfer student, "befriend" him there and stay near him as much as I can"** Aiya said right off the bat

"**Sounds good" **Madara stated

"**I'll set up cameras in his home unnoticed before I enter the school if that is alright." **Aiya said earning yet another nod from the uchiha

"**Okay so we have a deal? (Nods) Good now all you need to do is sign this form saying that you Aiya won't stop until your mission is complete and you Mr. Uchiha won't do anything to harm any or all my Ninja as well as my business."** Kakashi said as they both signed the paper.

"**Okay Aiya go pack and I will meet you at the door" **Kakashi said as Aiya nodded her head leaving the room thinking about her dad.

**Wish me luck dad.** Aiya thought as she entered the room grabbing her two bags, one filled with clothes and the other filled with weapons ranging from a few guns to swords.

"**Are you ready?"** Kakashi asked getting a nod from the blonde

"**Okay let's go, Thank you Kakashi and you Aiya for helping my nephew." **Madara said

"**Don't thank us until Itachi is safe for good." **Aiya said as she went over to her rusty orange motorcycle and orange fox helmet.

"**I'll follow you" **Aiya said as she put her helmet on starting her baby and following Madara out of the alley and down the street to Itachi's house.

"**This is Itachi's home, I will tell you his schedule later on"** Madara said as they stopped in front of the house only to see some form of argument going on in the house but nothing could be heard

"**Okay I'll need to know at least a little something about his family too" **Aiya said as Madara nodded

"**Sure now follow me I'll show you where I am staying"** Madara said as Aiya did just that

"**Here is my place it's only a condo but I don't enjoy houses when you're all alone." **Madara said as they entered the building Aiya looking around as they walked to madara's door so he could get her a key in case she needed something

"**ah here you go now feel free to come in whenever needed, are you sure you don't want to stay here?"** Madara asked

"**Yes as it would cause complications with your life and fitting in unnoticed"** Aiya said with a smile as she tool the key

"**Besides I have a place down the road, an old toad owes me a favor anyways"** Aiya said as she took the offered seat to sit down on the couch and relax.

"**If you don't mind me asking Aiya what has you so driven to take this job? Surely you have another motive than protecting my nephew." **Madara said

"**You're sharp I'll give you that Madara Uchiha but the reason other than protecting your nephew is because that bastard Danzo killed my father 11 years ago, and got away." **Aiya said with a bitter smile

"_Aiya, can you come here for a moment?" Kakashi asked to a 7 year old blonde Aiya who just nodded her head having gone a little quite over the two years her father was killed._

"_Aiya I believe it's time I told you who killed your father it was a man named Danzo, he's a power hungry tyrant bent on taking over the city" Kakashi said as Aiya didn't know how to react she was seven and now knew the man who killed her father._

"_Kakashi teach me how to fight" Aiya said with a determined look in her eyes_

"_Are you sure Aiya?" Kakashi asked_

"_Yes I am going to get stronger to kill that man" Aiya said _

"_Only if you promise to never push your loved ones away, they will always be the ones to help you when you need it most" Kakashi said as Aiya smiled and nodded _

"_Thank you teach" Aiya said _

"**Don't get me wrong Madara I am not just doing this mission out of revenge, I take my job seriously. I will kill Danzo but I won't endanger someone I am supposed to protect."** Aiya said after Madara gave her a look asking if he made the right choice

"**Well how about we get down to business then? I believe I was going to tell you my brother's family schedule wasn't I?" **Madara asked having seen how just asking about Danzo upset the girl

"**I appreciate it, and yes it would be good to know when I can get into the house unnoticed"** Aiya said

"**hmm I believe my brother leaves the house at around 5 am not getting home around 9 pm, Sasuke leaves around 7:30 to go to school won't be back until 3:30, and Mikoto is a stay at home mom but she leaves the house every Sunday with her whole family from 10 in the morning to about 7 at night for her family bonding time."** Madara said

"**Is there anyone else I should be wary about when getting into their home? Neighbor's or something?" **Aiya asked

"**Neighbor's will not be a problem since they know not to watch the Uchiha unless you want something to happen. The only ones I would worry about would have to be my other brother, Izuna's kids one is about 12 whereas the other is about 19 they only randomly show up if they are bored or Itachi needs them to do something other than that there's no one you need to worry about." **Madara said making Aiya smirkthis was going to be easy breaking into a house in broad daylight

"**Ah it's gotten late I better go and talk to the toad, I'll see you tomorrow with the results of what I have planned Madara"** Aiya said as she stood up and left the building.

Entering the building about 4 buildings down from madara's place Aiya immediately went to the office where she knew she could find the toad as she called him.

"**Come in" **a voice said from the other side of the door as Aiya walked in the building.

"**Ero-sennin" **Aiya said at the sight of her godfather sitting behind the desk

"**Aiya? Wow you've grown"** Jiraiya said

"**Yeah it has been 11 years but anyways I need a place to stay for a bit"** Aiya said as Jiraiya nodded handing the keys to the room over.

"**If anyone asks the rent is the first of the month and is 75 dollars and everything's already furnished"** Jiraiya said knowing not to question as to why Aiya needed the room

"**Thank you old pervert"** Aiya said leaving the room with a small smile

"_I-I Love you A-Aiya, a-always r-remember t-that" Minato said with his last breath_

"_DADDY?! DADDY, WAKE UP PLEASE! Daddy why won't you wake up?" Aiya cried holding onto her father who was just shot in the heart_

"_Aiya he's gone" Kakashi said as Aiya looked up at Kakashi in fear_

"_NO he can't be gone he promised Daddy don't leave me please. Please" Aiya cried _

"_I'm sorry Aiya" Kakashi said picking up the hysterical 5 year old, whom now had her father's blood on her._

"_But he can't be gone daddy promised" Aiya cried hugging Kakashi who silently tried to comfort the 5 year old knowing that nothing would help her in her state._

Shooting up in the bed Aiya was overcome with dread at the vivid memory of her father's dead body. Looking to the clock she noticed it was almost 5 am, unable to go back to sleep Aiya got up and took a shower, planning on going for a run to clear her head.

(Once she got back from her run)

Entering her condo she noticed nothing was out of place and everything was as she left it, something she learned while training as a kid. Opening her laptop she started it while she went to go change into something less sweaty.

Konoha University

Where we unleash the fire within

**Hmm the principal is Granny huh? This should be fun** Aiya thought before hitting the contact school button allowing a video chat with the principal.

"**Who is this?"** Tsunade asked from the other side of the computer before allowing the video viewing

"**Oh just a friend who needs a favor Granny"** Aiya said smirking as she heard a curse before the video chat came on.

"**Brat? What do you need?"** Tsunade asked looking like she just woke up which she probably did.

"**I need into your school to get close to an Itachi Uchiha without raising suspicion. **" Aiya said as Tsunade seemed to glare at having to do work

"**Done when are you starting? And how come you didn't come to me in person?"** Tsunade asked

"**Monday and that is because I have some things to do before Monday and this was easier for me." **Aiya said as Tsunade nodded her head

"**Okay everything will be ready on Monday all you have to do is show up to my office that Monday to get your classes.**" Tsunade said

"**Thanks granny" **Aiya said about to close the session

"**Aiya wait" **Tsunade said

"**I'm doing fine granny don't worry"** Aiya said knowing that's what she was going to ask she did every time.

"**Just making sure brat"** Tsunade said with a small smile earning one from Aiya

"**See you on Monday brat" **Tsunade said before she closed the chat leaving Aiya to herself.

Looking at the clock she noticed it was about 8 o'clock so she decided to get someone to do her a favor. Pulling out her cell she dialed the number to the contact she needed.

"**Troublesome woman you do know some of us actually sleep right?"** Shikamaru said

"**Sorry Shika but I need your help."** Aiya said

"**What is it?" **Shikamaru asked awake

"**I need you to get blue prints to the uchiha household for me and don't get caught doing it" **Aiya said

"**Do I ever get caught? Consider it done though you will have them in a hour or two" **Shikamaru said

"**Thanks shika I owe you" **Aiya said with a smile before she hung up the phone, now to watch the family.

3 hours later

"**What's up Shika?" **Aiya asked as soon as she answered the phone as something caught her eye, a black sports car just pulled into the driveway and that someone isn't an uchiha.

"**Got what you needed it's on your computer, listen Aiya….be careful with this job the Uchiha are paranoid people and they're cruel too." **Shikamaru said

"**Don't worry Shika I've got everything under control, I'll call you later I promise." **Aiya said as she watched Mikoto Uchiha hug and start making out with the man who owned the sports car.

"**Just be careful Aiya" **Shikamaru said before he hung up the phone.

**Interesting, I wonder if someone knows about this, Glad I brought my camera.** Aiya thought before she moved closer to the Uchiha bedroom where you could see the man and Mikoto going even further than making out, Silently she started taking pictures to have as leverage just in case. Shortly after the man left the home Aiya decided to head back to her place then to madara's to review what she found with the man.

Getting on her motorcycle Aiya didn't waste any time in flying down the road, she loved the speed, the air, the danger, oddly she wondered if she would have still loved her motorcycle or if her dad would have ever let her drive one, knowing him probably not.

Arriving back at madaras place she first scanned the parking lot to see if the man was home and by the looks of it he was. Heading up to his room she kept her eyes out for anything or anyone that might be watching her.

Knocking on the door there was a muffled just a minute before madara's head appeared in the doorway.

"**Ah Aiya, nice to see you" ** Madara said as he gestured for her to come in

"**you as well Madara, are we alone?" **Aiya asked quietly

"**Yes what do you have?" **Madara asked as Aiya took out her camera

"**Well I went by to get a feel of the house and found mrs. Uchiha engaging in some activities."** Aiya said before handing the camera over to Madara who only frowned as he looked at the photos on the blonde's camera.

"**I had my suspicions but could never prove it." **Madara said

"**Other than that I have a floor plan of the house and the best places to get in unnoticed even with people in the house but I think I could use her activities to my advantage."** Aiya said thoughtfully

"**Do I even want to know?" **Madara asked earning a smirk from the girl

"**No I don't think you do honestly"** Aiya said

"**then I don't want to know" **Madara agreed


End file.
